monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fright Song
thumb|right|300px|Wersja polska Fright Song – oryginalna piosenka przewodnia serii Monster High, głównie wykorzystywana w rozpoczęciach odcinków tej serii. Piosenka zadebiutowała 5 maja 2010 roku. Polska wersja piosenki Fright Song wraz z teledyskiem miała swoją premierę 7 września 2011 roku na kanale YouTube. Informacje * Muzyka: Paul Robb i Michael Kotch * Słowa: Wendy Trilling * Wydawca: Mattel Rhapsody * Wokal: Ewa Farna (w polskiej wersji) Słowa |-|Angielskie = Oooh, ya give me the chills... Walkin' down a darkened hallway Everybody turns to look at you It's not because you're different It's just because you're so scary cool A sinister style, mystery with a smile You're drop dead gorgeous (drop dead gorgeous) High school gives me the creeps But when I'm with my peeps You can't ignore us This is where the ghoul kids rule Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Come on, don't be shy Monster High The party never dies Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Freaky, chic 'n' fly Monster High Where student bodies lie Ay, Frankie's got me fallin' apart Uhh, Draculaura's stealin' my heart (heart) Clawdeen Wolf ya make me howl at the moon (howl) Lagoona you're the finest fish in this lagoon (Ah!) Cleo de Nile you so beguile Even though you act so vile And Deuce has stone cold style These are my boos, my skeleton crew A little strange, but so are you Don't you wanna be a Monster too? Ohh, freaky just got fabulous Everybody wants a piece of you Best eyes, best smile Lets be realistic Most characteristic Most hippin horrific A sinister style, mystery with a smile You're drop dead gorgeous (drop dead gorgeous) High school gives me the creeps But when I'm with my peeps You can't ignore us This is where the ghoul kids rule Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Come on, don't be shy Monster High The party never dies Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Freaky, chic 'n' fly Monster High Where student bodies lie M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monsters, Monsters so bizarre M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monsters, Monsters yes we are! M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monsters, Monsters so bizarre M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monsters, Monsters yes we are! Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Come on, don't be shy Monster High The party never dies Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Freaky, shockin', fly Monster High Where student bodies lie We've got spirits, yes we do We've got spirits how 'bout you? We've got spirits, yes we do We've got spirits how 'bout you? Knock 'em dead! |-|Polskie = Już czuję ten dreszcz! Idziesz mrocznym korytarzem Słyszysz szepty, widzisz ludzi tłum Ty wiesz, że jesteś inna Wyróżniasz się i to jest urok Twój Przewrotny styl masz, tajemniczą wciąż grasz Zabójczo śliczna, fantastyczna Wszystkiego masz dość Życie daje ci w kość Lecz jesteś sobą Czas upiorów trwa. Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Dla upiorów raj Monster High Zabawy poznaj smak Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High To dla wszystkich raj Monster High Upiornej szkoły znak Frankie ma upiorny czar Oł! Draculaura – w sercu żar Clawdeen Wolf – do ciebie wyję co dnia Lagoona to dziewczyna co łuski ma Cleo de Nile pociąga mnie chociaż lubi drażnić się A Deuce wmuruje cię Wiele ma wad upiorny ten skład To tak samo jak każdy z nas Chcesz potworem być? Najwyższy czas! Och, doceń to co w sobie masz Odmiennością się zdobywa świat Ten look, ten styl – przyznaj, że cię kręci On kusi i nęci Zostaje w pamięci Własny styl masz, tajemnicą wciąż grasz Zabójczo śliczna, fantastyczna Wszystkiego masz dość Życie daje ci w kość Lecz jesteś sobą Czas upiorów trwa Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Dla upiorów raj Monster High Zabawy poznaj smak Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High To dla wszystkich raj Monster High Upiornej szkoły znak Ten upiorny urok nasz – przyznaj, że go w sobie masz Ten upiorny urok nasz – pokaż, że go dobrze znasz Ten upiorny urok nasz – przyznaj, że go w sobie masz Ten upiorny urok nasz – pokaż, że go dobrze znasz Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High To dla wszystkich raj Monster High Upiornej szkoły znak. Czy upiorny czujesz zew? Niech ten klimat wejdzie w krew! Czy upiorny czujesz zew? Niech ten klimat wejdzie w krew! Padną trupem!!! Kategoria:Mattel Kategoria:Piosenki